Annabelle: Her Continuing Saga
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Sequel to my first "Annabelle" story.Annabelle is now eighteen and has been aboard the Indefatigable for two years now. Annabelle soon faces mutiny, grief, and adventure. Will she survive? Hope is her only light. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"It is rather beautiful." Annabelle said.

Eighteen-year-old Annabelle Williams gazed on at the open sea with Matthews and Styles.

"It seems to run straight into the sky! It's absolutely endless. Just as this war is."

"It will all be over soon, Annabelle." Matthews said.

"How often I've heard those words. So often I chose to believe them. It's been two years, Mr.Matthews. Now with the Spain become an ally to France. We are fighting a losing battle."

"You can always return to London." Styles said.

"No. This is an opprotunity that I chose to take. I promised myself I would never go back. Not even a war would be enough to trap me in an unhappy marriage"

Annabelle suddenly saw something in the far distance.

"Go find Mr.Hornblower." Annabelle said.

"What?" Matthews said.

"It's a Spanish ship. Go find Mr.Hornblower!"

Matthews went to go fetch Mr.Hornblower. He returned a few moments later.

"What did you see, Mr.Farleigh?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"I can't speak with certainty, sir. I am sure, however, that I saw a Spanish flag."

"You did the right thing in fetching me, Farleigh. Somebody call for the Captain!"

A man went below to find Captain Pellew while Mr.Hornblower readied a digny to take him and a few more men to get a better look at the ship. Annabelle could only watch from the deck. Captain Pellew came from behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the galley, Mr.Farleigh and leave my tea in my quarters."

"Sir, can I not stay to see-"

"No. It's a direct order."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle saluted and went down to the galley. She began muttering some rather colorful language under her breath as she began to brew Captain Pellew's tea. As she poured a cup, she suddenly felt as though someone was behind her. She turned around to see Bunting, a seaman who had only recently came aboard the Indefatigable.

"Mr.Bunting, is something wrong?" Annabelle asked.

"My stew. Do you have any left?"

"I can understand that you are suffering from starvation, Mr.Bunting. We all are, but I cannot continue to feed you my scraps of food. You aren't a dog. Besides, we must be sure to keep our rations equal. It's only fair."

"You say that now, Farleigh. What will happen when it's you picking for food?"

"I am not a rat, Mr.Bunting. Nor would I ever wish to be one."

Annabelle lifted up her left arm, showing off her missing hand. She then picked up the cup of tea and returned to deck and went into Captain Pellew's cabin. As she laid the cup down, she began the hear the sound of thunder.

_"How very peculiar. It seemed so beautiful this morning." Annabelle thought._

Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and return to deck. She saw two Spanish soldiers leaving. Wanting to know what had happened, she went to Oldroy.

"Mr.Oldroy, what happened?"

"Mr.Hornblower spoke all funny and then the Captain said something and they left."

"They merely left? They had no intentions of an attack?"

"See for yourself."

Annabelle looked and saw that the ship was rowing away.

"Something seems terribly wrong, Mr.Oldroy. Only moments ago. I heard thunder. It was terribly loud. It almost seemed like cannons."

"It's that mind of yours, Annie. It's playing a trick on you."

"Yes. Yes, that must be it."

Annabelle went through most of the day, in hopes she would feel a rain drop of sorts. She never did. It was nearly sunset and there was no sign of a storm. She was beginning to believe that she had become absolutely mad. Thankfully, her belief was put to rest in a mattter of seconds.

Mr.Cleaveland rushed past Annabelle. She went over to Mr.Bowles to see what was going on.

"Mr.Bowles, sir. Is there something wrong?"

"Do not concern yourself with these matters, Mr.Farleigh."

"Sir, I merely-"

"It doesn't concern you, Farleigh."

"Yes, sir."

Annnabellle walked away. She knew something was wrong. She grew even more concerned when Captain Pellew went to Mr.Bowles. She tried to see what they were looking at, but couldn't exactly see. Pretty soon, the Indefatigable began sailing in an entirely different direction. Pretty soon, Annabelle was able to see the remains of a ship. She gasped when she saw at least several corpses floating ontop of the water. Thankfully, there were a few survivors. The survivors climbed aboard the Indefatigable and were wrapped in blankets to keep them warm. Annabelle recongized one of the survivors. It was Captain Foster. Annabelle heard stories about him. Of course, in her eyes, he was quite a legend. Captain Foster was shown to his quarters by Annabelle. He seemed rather unhappy.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"This cabin is hardly suitable. I cannot sleep here."

"It's our best cabin, sir. Unless you'd rather rest in Captain Pellew's quarters." Annabelle said.

"That won't be necessary."

Annabelle couldn't help but smirk while Captain Foster had his back turned.

"Lad?"

"Yes, sir?"

"See that I'm given some dry clothes. I am never late for supper."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle left the cabin and began to giggle. Captain Foster was a rather difficult man, but she couldn't help but laugh at his temper. He seemed a bit solemn, but Annabelle knew she shouldn't make an early judgement. She also began to wonder why Captain Pellew wanted to dine with him. Surely, they weren't friends. That must've meant they were going to discuss the ongoing battle between England and Spain. Annabelle knew she had to listen in. To be sure that everything was well.

When the officers and Captain Foster gathered in Captain Pellew's cabin for supper. Annabelle began climbing alongside the ship so she could see through the cabin window. She knew if she even lost hold on one of the nets, then she would fall into the water. This was extremely hard for Annabelle, considering she only had one hand. Thankfully, by a miracle, Annabelle made it to the cabin window and began listening in. Sadly, she couldn't hear anything. As the officers began to leave the cabin, Annabelle lost her grip and fell into the water. She tried to grab back on, but it did no good.

"Somebody, help me!" Annabelle cried.

Matthews heard Annabelle calling out for help. As he was about to jump in and save her. Styles came and held him back.

"You can't swim!" Styles said.

Captain Foster suddenly reached Styles and Matthews.

"Where's the boy?" Captain Foster asked.

Styles pointed out a drowning Annabelle to Captain Foster. Captain Foster removed his boots and overcoat and then dived into the ocean. He grabbed Annabelle and then helped her towards the ladder. Matthews pulled Annabelle back aboard and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Are you all right?" Matthews asked.

"Yes. I'm all right. I just lost my grip and fell into the water."

Styles pulled Captain Foster aboard.

"Good good, man. What on Earth were you doing?" Captain Foster asked.

"I...I was trying to listen in on the conversation."

"You're lucky nobody saw you. Imagine the charges..."

"I'm sorry, sir. I only feared for the lives of this crew, sir. Please. Take into consideration that I am selfless."

"Indeed. Very well. I shall not speak of this incident. Though, I would recommend listening by the door."

"Aye, sir and thank you for rescuing me. I would've drowned if it weren't for you."

"Show your gratitude. Don't express it."

"Yes, sir. I am at your services, sir."

Captain Foster and walked away. Annabelle sighed and hugged Matthews.

"Thank heaven. I'd thought he'd press charges."

"If it hadn't been him. Perhaps I would be on trial. You know how intolerable Captain Pellew can be after supper. I am only grateful that Captain Foster rescued me."

Mr.Hornblower suddenly stepped out of Captain Pellew's cabin. He was wearing a smile. There was obviously good news.

"Mr.Hornblower, is everything all right?" Annabelle asked.

"Captain Foster said's I am ready for my exam. I am ready to become a lieutenant. I shall take the exam by the end of this very month."

"Congratluations, sir." Annabelle said.

"I do owe gratitude towards Captain Foster." Mr.Hornblower said.

Suddenly, Mr.Hornblower realized that Annnabelle was dripping wet.

"What happened, Farleigh?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"The water, sir. I fell into the water. Captain Foster rescued me, sir."

"Then I suppose we should both be grateful for the presence of Captain Foster."

"Indeed, sir. Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle wanted to show how grateful she was to Captain Foster, so she ran errands for him every day. Pretty soon, she was finding herself developing an admiration for Captain Foster. A romantic admiration. However, she kept her feelings to herself. One night, she was serving dinner to Captain Foster, it was rather late in the evening.

"Mr.Farleigh, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, sir."

"Those men below deck. Do you think of them as your friends?"

"Oh, yes sir. Back in London, I did not have many friends. I am forunate to have met them."

For awhile, Captain Foster paused before he rose from his seat and began walking around the cabin.

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

"Sit down, Mr.Farleigh."

"I don't-"

"Sit."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle sat down, worrying about what Captain Foster was about to say. Finally, Captain Foster sat back down.

"How long have you known them?" Captain Foster asked.

"Two years, sir. Some time ago, I was serving aboard the Justinian when I first met them. They've been rather loyal friends."

"Friends. Mr.Farleigh, have they been loyal members of the crew?"

"Certainly, sir. They've always told me that loyalty comes before anything else."

"Before food?"

"Pardon, sir?"

"Mr.Farleigh, you are aware of the cut downs in the seamen's rations?"

"Yes, sir. Even I haven't had an equal ration for several months. We do not mind this."

"You may not mind it, Farleigh. Are you positive your friends feel the same?"

"Of course I am, sir. I would never believe that they would resort to desperation just to end their hunger."

"Desperation is not to be confused with mutiny."

"Mutiny? Sir, are you assuming that one of my friends will commit mutiny?"

"I never assume, Mr.Farleigh. I know."

"Then you know nothing, sir. I KNOW those men as I would my own family. None of them are capable of comitting such treachery. You have no right, sir, to accue them-"

"Then why is there food missing?"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Goodnight, sir."

Annabelle ran out of the cabin, rain was beginning to pour down. She went below deck and went to her hammock, wrapping herself in a blanket. Matthews came and sat at the foot of her hammock.

"You missed supper, Annabelle."

"It's all right, Mr.Matthews. I'm not very hungry."

"You should be. There's not even enough for us. Come on, Annabelle, what's wrong?"

"Captain Foster is the most intolerable person to ever walk on Earth!"

"You two argued?"

"We only had a simple disagreement. I don't wish to discuss this any more. Why don't we speak of your evening, Mr.Matthews. I assume it has been eventful."

"Well, Bunting almost sent himself to Captain Pellew's quarters. Mr.Hornblower was above and trying to study for his exam. We were only singing and Mr.Cleaveland came below to keep us quiet. Bunting isn't one to listen to lieutenants."

"I'd better discuss his actions with him."

"I'd rather us discuss your conversation with Captain Foster. Annabelle, what did he say?"

"He believes that one of you is capable of performing mutinous actions."

"What did you say to him?"

"I defended you. I defended all of you. Mr.Matthews, you all are very kind and very noble. None of you would even think of comitting mutiny. I know this. Now, I know he will despise me but that is hardly a sacrifice in comparsion to seeing all of you be placed in prison."

For a moment, Matthews seemed like he was unable to speak. Annabelle quickly wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face.

"Am I a fool, Mr.Matthews?" Annabelle asked.

Matthews grabbed onto Annabelle and hugged her.

"No. You're a friend, Annie. You're just a damned good friend."

"I do not hope that Captain Foster hates me."

"Why?"

"Because I fear I've fallen in love with him. Be it a mere infatuation or a spell of true love, I cannot say at this moment. All I know is that I am angry with him and yet my heart feels as though as I was wrong to have spoke against him. I know what I said was true but why do I regret defending my dearest friends? My heart feels torn, Mr.Matthews and I cannot mend it."

"It doesn't need mending, Annabelle. It just needs to heal. Now, will you kindly join us for a bit of grog?"

"It would be a pleasure, Mr.Matthews."

Annabelle and Matthews got up from the hammock and headed for the table. She suddenly saw Bunting laying in his hammock, it seemed as though he was sulking.Annabelle sent Matthews over towards the table and then walked over to Bunting's hammock.

"I apologize, Bunting. I should've been considerate."

"I don't blame you."

"Well then why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"It's Finch."

Annabelle sat down on a nearby stool.

"Is he all right?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know. He seems so weak."

"I'm sure he's fine, Bunting. He's probably tired."

"Maybe."

"Finch is strong. Very strong. There's no need to worry."

Little did Annabelle know. She was wrong. She was very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late one evening. Annabelle was laying in her hammock and reading a book. She heard something fall on deck. Worried that someone had been hurt, she leapt out of her hammock and went to deck. She was surprised to see Oldroy, Bunting, Matthews, and Styles all surrounding Finch. Annabelle gasped in horror and rushed to help them.

"What happened to him?" Annabelle asked.

"He fell." Bunting said.

"Will he be all right?" Annabelle asked.

"God only knows." Styles said.

Pretty soon, Mr.Hornblower came over to them.

"Is he all right?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"He's weak, sir. Too weak to climb the ladders. A drop of decent grog would do him good." Bunting said.

"Take him to the sick bay." Mr.Hornblower said.

The men lifted Finch and carried him to the sick bay. Annabelle followed behind them. They laid Finch down in an open hammock.

"We need to find the doctor." Bunting said.

"Go. I'll sit with him." Annabelle said.

Bunting, Oldroy, Matthews, and Styles ran off to find the doctor. Annabelle grabbed a stool and sat at Finch's hammock. She took his hand and let out a sigh.

"Mr.Finch, you cannot be sick. You don't know how much you are needed."

Pretty soon, the doctor came and was able to diganose Finch with scurvy. Annabelle raced from the sick bay upon hearing those words. She sat at the dinner table and saw very little food in all of the bowls. Finch hardly had a crumb. Annabelle grabbed his bowl and smashed it against the wall. Oldroy, who had followed her, saw this and could only shake his head in dismay. Annabelle turned and saw Oldroy.

"This is not right, Mr.Oldroy.Mr.Finch cannot have scurvy. He's been so terribly strong throughout this war. How could this happen to someone as caring as him?"

"Hey, listen good, all right? Finch is going to be fine. He can survive scurvy. He's survived worse than this."

"Do you promise me?" Annabelle asked.

"No need."

Annabelle smiled and hugged Oldroy.

For the next few days, Annabelle spent her spare time in the sick bay with Finch. One thing she loved to do, was to read to Finch. Usually a small little poem and other times a rather large novel. One of her favorites, however, was "Ali Baba And The Forty Thieves." Finch loved hearing her read. It made him feel a bit peaceful.

_Meanwhile the captain of the thieves, having escaped with his life, fled to the forest in hot wrath and sore irk of mind, and his senses were scattered and the color of his visage vanished like ascending smoke. Then he thought the matter over again and again, and at last he firmly resolved that he needs must take the life of Ali Baba, else he would lose all the treasure which his enemy, by knowledge of the magical words, would take away and turn to his own use. Furthermore, he determined that he would undertake the business singlehanded; and that after getting rid of Ali Baba, he would gather together another band of banditti and would pursue his career of brigandage, as indeed his forebears had done for many generations. So he lay down to rest that night, and rising early in the morning, donned a dress of suitable appearance, then, going to the city, alighted at a caravanserai, thinking to himself: "Doubtless the murther of so many men hath reached the wali's ears, and Ali Baba hath been seized and brought to justice, and his house is leveled and his good is confiscated. The townfolk must surely have heard tidings of these matters." So he straightway asked of the keeper of the khan, "What strange things have happened in the city during the last few days?" And the other told him all that he had seen and heard, but the captain could not learn a whit of that which most concerned him. Hereby he understood that Ali Baba was ware and wise, and that he had not only carried away such store of treasure, but he had also destroyed so many lives and withal had come off scatheless. Furthermore, that he himself must needs have all his wits alert not to fall into the hands of his foe and perish._

"Doesn't this story scare you?" Finch asked.

"Not at all. I find it rather exciting. Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"No, Annabelle. I would love to hear more."

"Perhaps on a day when you are able."

Annabelle stood and kissed Finch on the forehead. She then left the sick bay. Not knowing that would be the last time she would see Finch alive.

One evening, Annabelle was sitting at the table with Matthews, Styles, Bunting, and Oldroy. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Though everyone was putting on a forced act. Annabelle knew it. She knew they were trying to be brave for her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mr.Cleaveland came running along.

"A surprise ship! A surprise has been sighted!" Mr.Cleaveland yelled.

Everyone, save Bunting, headed for deck.

"Bunting?" Annabelle said to herself.

"Annie, come on!" Oldroy said.

Annabelle shrugged and went to deck with her friends. Everyone was thrilled to see one of their own ships.

"What a handsome sight it is." Annabelle said.

"I'd never thought I'd see this day." Matthews said.

Annabelle suddenly saw something, something was glowing. She tugged on Styles' arm.

"Mr.Styles, do you see that?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know. I can hardly see it."

"Fireship." Matthews whispered.

"Pardon, Mr.Matthews?" Annabelle asked.

"It's a fireship."

"Yes, I believe I've heard of those. Though, I thought they only are in England."

"They are. That's what worries me."

A few moments later, both ships erupted into flames and diminshed into darkness.

"Even at sea. The Spanish will always be a step ahead." Annabelle sighed.

Suddenly...

"Mr.Harris, get them below!" Lieutenant Bracegirdle said.

Everyone returned below deck, Annabelle really wanted to pay a visit to Finch but knew that he needed rest. She thought it would be better to visit him in the morning. That way he would be alert and be able to stay awake during their conversation.

Annabelle woke up some time during the night and saw Bunting. His face was crimson and his head was lowered. Annabelle quickly got out of the hammock and ran to him.

"Bunting, what is it?" Annabelle asked.

Bunting looked up. Annabelle knew immetidately what had happened.

"Finch..."

"Just before supper."

Annabelle wanted to cry and she knew crying would do her some good. However, she knew this was not the time or the place. She simply laid a hand on Bunting's shoulder and then crawled back into her hammock.

The next morning, everyone was told of Finch's passing. Matthews, Styles and Oldroy took it hard, but nobody took it harder than Bunting and Annabelle. At least, Bunting was able to get up and go about his duties the next morning. Annabelle simply refused. She had told Matthews to tell the captain that she was feeling rather ill. There was one piece of good news, Captain Foster had been transferred earlier in the week. So at least Annabelle was spared a bit of heartache. After awhile, Styles came below deck and sat in an open hammock across from Annabelle. She looked at him and then turned onto her side.

"It was Mr.Finch who had convinced me to stay aboard. He was such a strong man. Mr.Styles, why did this happen? He did not deserve it!"

"Nobody deserves scurvy, Annabelle. It simply happens."

"I wish to be as optimistic, but in my heart I know...If we had only had equal rations. Then maybe-"

"Nothing is to blame, Annabelle. Nothing at all. Besides, where's that brave girl we know?"

"I fear she's lost, Mr.Styles. She has no one to depend on."

Styles reached and grabbed Annabelle's hand.

"Yes, she does."


	4. Chapter 4

With help from her friends, Annabelle found herself able to get up and go about her chores. Although she missed Finch terribly, she knew she could not spend the rest of her life hiding in some corner and just waiting for death to come and take her. After awhile, she found that she was beginning to settle into her normal routine and found that she was able to finally be herself again. As Annabelle was mopping up the deck for Captain Pellew, she suddenly saw Oldroy come running along. He proceeded to slip due to the wetness of the deck. Annabelle giggled and gave him a hand up.

"Thanks Annie." Oldroy said.

"Always a pleasure, Mr.Oldroy."

"You won't believe what I just heard. A man from Diplomatic Service is coming aboard."

"Diplomatic Service? How very odd. I wonder if this has to do with a new mission." Annabelle said.

"The captain spoke of Oran. I think we're going in for trade."

"Trade? You mean for food?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course."

"Thank heaven. After all this waiting...Oh, we should tell the others."

"Not now. We have to be sure."

"Oh certainly. At least let me tell them of this trip. Oran is said to be beautiful, I would hate for us to miss the beauty."

"All right then."

Annabelle went below deck to tell everyone. She only saw Matthews and Styles, who were going about their own chores.

"Oran. That's where we are going. Oh, my Papa said he traveled there once during his time in the Navy. He said it was quite lovely. I must tell Mr.Bunting, where is he?"

"Haven't seen him all morning." Matthews said.

"Well, I am sure he is around here. I'll look."

Annabelle searched the ship for signs of Bunting. She finally found him at the door of the galley.

"What is this?" Annabelle asked.

Bunting turned to Annabelle. Apparently frightened by her appearance.

"Go back to deck, Farleigh."

"Not until I know what you are doing at the door of the galley. Do not tell me you are stealing?"

"I'm not. I've thought about it though."

"Bunting, that's mutiny!"

"It's not mutiny. It's survival."

Annabelle sighed and gestured towards an area where they both could sit. They both sat down.

"Bunting, I know what happened to Finch was scary. Scurvy can happen to any of us. At any time. We do have the same rations that he had. Yet nothing. Not even death. Is worth resorting to mutiny."

"We're not dogs, Charlie. We can't be loyal every day."

"Dogs? Those who are loyal to Captain Pellew, who have the very gall to call them nothing but dogs? What about Finch? Was he a dog?"

"I don't want to talk about Finch."

"Well, we must. He was a loyal man. Never would believe mutiny is an option. Then he must be a dog as well, according to your philosophy."

"Leave me be, Farleigh."

"I will. I just want you to be certain of one thing. If you commit mutiny. You will not only lose the shirt on your back. You will lose everything that you hold valuable. Food will be nothing when you realize just how much you have hurt those around you. Including Finch."

With those words, Annabelle got up and left Bunting alone. Not regretting a single word she had said. She soon reunited with Oldroy.

"Did you tell them?" Oldroy asked.

"Tell Mr.Bunting that if he values his life. Then he would be wise to stay far out of my reach."

Annabelle walked away from Oldroy and went about her duties.

A day later, Mr.Tapling from the Diplomatic Service was lifted aboard. Literally. Annabelle found it rather funny to see Mr.Tapling swinging back and forth, almost like a sack of potatoes. After some swinging, Mr.Tapling was finally lowered onto the deck.

"Welcome aboard, sir." Mr.Hornblower said.

" "Welcome aboard?" I've never been so mishandled in my entire life. Do you know who I am?" Mr.Tapling asked.

"Mr.Tapling from Diplomatic Service." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Well, at leat that's something." Mr.Tapling said.

"Mr.Hornblower, get that vessel cleared away immetidately!" Captain Pellew ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir."

For awhile, all Mr.Hornblower could do was smile. Mr.Tapling was clearly not amused.

"Well, help me!"

Annabelle smiled and helped Mr.Hornblower with Mr.Tapling. Afterwards, she ran a few errands for Captain Pellew and Lieutenant Bracegirdle. As she finished wiping coal stains off her hand, after assisting the steward with cooking, she saw Mr.Hornblower was speaking to Mr.Bunting. She went over to Matthews who was going about his own business.

"Mr.Matthews, what has he done?" Annabelle asked.

"Nothing. He just spoke of food. Like always."

"Keep an eye on him, Mr.Matthews. Don't trust his word."

"Where is this coming from, Annabelle?" Matthews asked.

"Do as I say, Mr.Matthews. As my friend."

"I will."

During supper, Annabelle did not wish to speak or see Mr.Bunting. So she ate near her hammock. She was very surprised when she saw Styles,Matthews, and Oldroy join her.

"You were right to warn us, Annie." Oldroy said.

"I am glad he finally spoke about it. Does he still plan on mutiny?"

"He doesn't see it as mutiny, Annabelle. He sees it as justice." Styles said.

"I don't see how stealing will ever qualify as justice."

"Let him do it. He deserves every punishment." Matthews said.

"No. If anything, we must prevent this. I know that we are not fond of Bunting and we all know that mutiny is a treacherous crime that should never be performed under any sorts of circumstances. Yet, we must remember that Finch was a friend of his. Let us honor him by protecting those who he cared about. Are we all agreed?"

"Aye." Oldroy said.

"Aye." Styles said.

Annabelle, Styles, and Oldroy looked to a silent Matthews.

"Mr.Matthews, please. We owe it to Mr.Finch. You know we do."

Finally, Matthews nodded.

"How are we suppose to stop him? Bunting is stubborn." Matthews said.

"Indeed. I see no way of talking him out of this. So, we must watch for him. Every hour. Every night. To be sure he will give up his plans if he knew he was being watched."

"Annabelle, we know you mean well but-"

"I know it will be difficult, Mr.Styles. Very difficult. However, some sacrfices must be made if we are to put an end to this mutinous talk. If this includes our sleep. Then it must include our sleep."

Later in the night, everyone was asleep, expect for Annabelle and Bunting. Matthews, Styles, Oldroy, and Annabelle had agreed that Annabelle would watch Bunting for the first night. Pretty soon, Annabelle found she was growing tired but knew she had to keep her eyes open until Bunting fell asleep. After several hours, Bunting had fallen asleep. Annabelle turned onto her side and began to fall asleep. Only 20 minutes later, Annabelle woke up from a dream and realized that Bunting wasn't in his hammock. Annabelle quickly got up and woke her friends.

"Mr.Oldroy, Mr.Matthews, Mr.Styles. He's gone. Bunting isn't in his hammock." Annabelle said.

"Where is he?" Matthews asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was asleep. I was far too tired to check. We must find him. I think I know where he is."

"The steward?" Styles asked.

"I fear so."

"Annabelle stay here with Oldroy. Me and Styles will find him." Matthews said.

Matthews and Styles managed to sneak to deck, while an anxious Oldroy and Annabelle were forced to wait below. After thirty minutes, Annabelle was growing worried.

"Oh, I do hope he wasn't caught. Mr.Oldroy, I cannot bare this."

"He'll be fine, Annie. They'll find him."

Pretty soon, Matthews and Styles came back but Bunting wasn't with them.

"D-did you find him?" Annabelle asked.

"No. Mr.Hornblower did." Matthews said.

Annabelle sighed and allowed the thought to sink in before she finally spoke.

"His punishment?" Annabelle asked.

"Most likely execution." Styles said.

"If not..."

"A flogging." Matthews said.

Annabelle bit her lower lip and then went back towards her hammock. Trying not to think about Bunting's punishment. Though, she was in hopes, that Captain Pellew would choose the latter.

Forunately, Bunting was to be flogged. However, it was not to be a simple flogging. Each member of the crew was to aid in the flogging. Even Annabelle was forced to take part in this. While Mr.Hornblower and Matthews held swords to Bunting to be sure he wouldn't escape. Annabelle was to be third to last. With each moan that came from Bunting, and each agonizing reaction she could see on his face, Annabelle found it more difficult to bring herself to cause Bunting more pain. When he had reached her, Annabelle took a nice hard hit at Bunting's back and listened to him yell in pain. Annabelle did her best to avoid her tears. After the flogging, Bunting collapsed at his knees. Annabelle was about to step forward, but was restrained by Lieutenant Bracegirdle.

"At ease, Mr.Farleigh." Mr.Bracegirdle said.

"Sir, he's in pain. He needs-"

"He needs to accept his crime."

"Aye, aye, sir." Annabelle said.

Bunting was taken below. Annabelle watched on as he tried to treat his blows all by himself. She sighed and approached him.

"I did warn you, Bunting. I told you the consquences. I told you how angry Captain Pellew would be. Yet, you went against all warnings. How foolish are you?"

"Can you help me?" Bunting asked.

"You expect sympathy? You betrayed His Majesty's Navy, you betrayed the trust of Captain Pellew, you betrayed all those aboard the Indefatigabe. What's worse? You've lost four of the greatest friends you would ever had a forunate to know. Myself included. So no, you do not deserve sympathy. Though, you deserve a helping hand. In the name of Finch. I'll help you."

Annabelle grabbed a nearby rag and soaked it in cold water, she pressed it against Bunting's back and began cleaning off all the blood. After she was finished, she got up to leave.

"I must warn you, Bunting. You've already lost your friends. Commit mutiny again. You'll lose much more."

The next morning, Annabelle felt somebody shaking her by the shoulder. It was Oldroy.

"Mr.Oldroy, it's near dawn. I do not wake until six."

"Annie, you're coming with us."

"What?"

"To Oran."

"How?"

"You have us to thank. We told the Captain about all the extra errands that Mr.Tapling had given to you. He must've pity the poor soul who give a bloke like him the time of day. He thinks you're ready for your first mission!"

"Oh, Mr.Oldroy this is wonderful! My first mission. Oh, I could not thank you any of you enough."

Annabelle hugged Oldroy before reality set in.

"How is Mr.Bunting?" Annabelle asked.

"Still sore. Doctor says he'll live."

"Thank goodness."

"Well, come on."

Annabelle quickly dressed in a fresh pair of breeches and a clean undershirt. She went to deck with Oldroy and climbed into one of the longboats.

"Do be careful with the rowing, Farleigh. Mind your hand." Captain Pellew said.

"Aye, sir." Annabelle said.

Pretty soon, all the longboats were lowered into the water and began rowing towards Oran. When they finally reached the docks at Oran. Matthews was told to help uncover some supplies. When he lifted a cover, Bunting leapt out of nowhere and began running. Thankfully, he was pulled to the ground and brought before Mr.Hornblower. Annabelle shook her head and felt Matthews put his arm around her shoulder.

"He thought stealing was right." Matthews said.

"Now he believes abandoning his duties is noble." Annabelle said in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Bunting was told to wait in the boat while everybody worked to load all the food. Annabelle was told by Matthews to stay close to the boat and not to wonder off. Annabelle was beginnning to regret going along on this mission. She was being treated as though she were still a little girl. A child who was told to stay at their parent's side in a crowded room. Annabelle decided to simply walk over towards Mr.Tapling and Mr.Hornblower. As she reached them, Mr.Tapling gasped.

"Oh no. Look at that." Mr.Tapling said.

Annabelle looked and saw where Mr.Tapling was pointing. She was tempted to scream when she saw a dead mouse. Pretty soon, the gates to the town square opened and men began to walk towards them. Most of them were walking unevenly. As though they were drunk.

"Looks like I managed to take the drink, sir." Styles said.

"The Moors don't drink, Styles." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Ilegal, unlawful, and impossible to obtain." Mr.Tapling added.

Pretty soon, a man collapsed. It was pretty clear, even to Annabelle, that they were drunk.

"He's managed somehow, sir." Matthews said.

Pretty soon, there was more men who were carrying some sort of heavy sacks. One man, rode on a jackass, and how pale this man seemed. Almost as if he were sick. Annabelle chose not to say anything. Even though she did have a tendency to pity anyone who seemed to be unhealthy. The sickly man stopped his jackass in front of Mr.Tapling and Mr.Hornblower.

"Your servant, Mr.Duras. May I introduce Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower of the frigate Indefatigable." Mr.Tapling said.

"Mr.Duras?" Annabelle repeated to Matthews.

"Probably with Diplomatic Service." Matthews said.

Mr.Duras dismounted his jackass. He seemed to be a bit breathless. Again, Annabelle thought it was nothing. It was probably his weight.

"May I introduce the treasurer of his Hisence. Here to fetch the gold." Mr.Duras said.

"The gold, sir, is there. In the stern kit of the longboat. You will have a closer view of it. When we have a closer view of the stores." Mr.Tapling said.

Mr.Duras nodded and yelled an order in some forgein language. Pretty soon, plenty of men began carrying sacks of food towards the longboat. Mr.Duras seemed eager to recieve his pay.

"Now, the gold." Mr.Duras said.

Mr.Tapling looked to Mr.Hornblower.

"Mr.Hornblower?"

"Very good, sir. Bring out the gold, Matthews!" Mr.Hornblower said.

Matthews and Styles carried a small chest towards Mr.Duras. It seemed pretty heavy for such a small chest. They dropped it at Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Tapling's feet. Mr.Hornblower opened it to reveal at least six sacks of pure gold. To be sure that the food was sterilized, the Indefatigable had sent the Steward out on the mission to be sure. For awhile, he ran his hands through the open sacks until he decided it was all perfectly safe. After deciding that everything was well, the men of Oran began loading the food into the longboats as well as the catte. Pretty soon, Mr.Duras suffered a terrible spell of violent coughing.

"Are you unwell, sir?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"It's this infernal heat." Mr.Duras said.

However, it seemed to be more than just the heat. Mr.Duras could not stop coughing. During this time, another man collapsed. He was dead the minute that he hit the ground.

"What's happening?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

Pretty soon, Mr.Duras began coughing up blood. Shortly after that, he fell to the ground. Dead.

"It's the plague, Hornblower. The Black Death." Mr.Tapling said.

Everybody began gathering around the dead body of Mr.Duras. Annabelle was about to touch him, but Matthews pushed her back.

"Stay where you are, Annabelle." Matthews said.

"I don't understand. What is the Black Death?" Annabelle asked.

"It's a plague. A very dangerous plague."

Pretty soon, all of the citizens of Oran began running away. As well as some of Mr.Hornblower's men, this included Oldroy. Mr.Hornblower ordered for everybody to stop. Mr.Hornblower's men came back but the Oran citizens kept running.

"Marines, stand to!" Mr.Hornblower yelled.

The Marines lined up and held up their guns. Forcing the citizens of Oran to run back towards the city and far away from the longboat.

"I must report this to the ship." Mr.Hornblower said.

"The fleet won't have us back. Not until we've served three-weeks of quarntine. Now, that is three weeks after the last case has occurred. We shall have to stay here in Oran." Mr.Tapling said.

"Nonsense. No one would order that."

"Have you seen an epidemic in the fleet? Have you seen nine out of ten men die of putrid fevers? Mr.Hornblower, I have. I have seen the Plague of Smyrna in '86. Now, no Captain would run that risk for a crew of twenty men. We have been here for hours. We have been close to that."

Mr.Tapling pointed to the dead body of Mr.Duras. Annabelle quickly grabbed Oldroy's hand and squeezed it.

"To him. To hear him speak to catch his breath." Mr.Tapling said.

"Control yourself, Mr.Tapling."

" Now, which of us will be first?"

"Please bite your tongue for the sake of the men."

"And there is the fleet. Those supplies would have been a godsend."

"Damn it, we can do something about it!"

Annabelle kept a good grip on Oldroy's hand. How scared she was. She could not simply believe that they would all die because of the Black Death. She tried hard to keep a positive outlook. After some debating, Mr.Hornblower finally came up with a plan. Though he was not sure if the captain would approve. He needed permission to proceed with this plan. So he, Styles, Oldroy, Matthews, Annabelle, and two other men got into a boat and headed for the Indefatigable. They were in hopes that Captain Pellew would agree to the plan. When they arrived at the Indefatigable, they were forced to stay at least ten yards away from the actual fleet. Annabelle could see that Mr.Bowles was on deck.

"Mr.Bowles!" Mr. Hornblower said.

"Yes. What is it?" Mr.Bowles asked.

"I must speak to the Captain."

"Come aboard and speak to him then."

"Please tell the Captain I must speak to him."

Suddenly, Captain Pellew and Lieutenant Bracegirdle appeared from behind Mr.Bowles.

"Mr.Hornblower." Captain Pellew said.

"Bad news, I'm afraid, sir. The Black Death is at Oran. It could have only struck today, sir."

Lieutenant Bracegirdle said something but Annabelle couldn't hear him. Whatever he said, it did not make Captain Pellew happy in any sense. After yelling at Lieutenant Bracegirdle, Captain Pellew turned back towards the boat.

"Keep the leeward, Mr.Hornblower." Captain Pellew said.

"Aye, aye, sir. I have a suggestion, sir." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Yes. What is it?" Captain Pellew asked.

"The fleet needs its supplies, sir. We could serve our three weeks at sea aboard the Caroline, sir"

Lieutenant Bracegirdle drove Captain Pellew's attention away from Mr.Hornblower.

"One moment, Mr.Hornblower." Captain Pellew said.

For awhile, Captain Pellew and Lieutenant Bracegirdle exchanged words. Finally, Captain Pellew turned his attention back towards Mr.Hornblower.

"Very well, I appoint you in command of the Caroline." Captain Pellew said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Where's Mr.Tapling?"

"He's ashore, sir. With the Marines."

"Good. He may continue as your passanger."

"Very good, sir. Sir?"

"Yes, what now?"

"My books, sir."

"Books?"

"For my examination, sir."

"Yes. Quite."

Captain Pellew sent Lieutenant Bracegirdle away. Most likely to fetch Mr.Hornblower's books.

"I hope...I hope you find time to study them." Captain Pellew said.

"Thank you, sir."

All of Mr.Hornblower's men, this included Annabelle, set sail for the Caroline. It was a small boat but it would have to be home for three weeks. The men helped load all of the supplies aboard the Caroline. Annabelle was even able to help despite her missing hand.

"Beg pardon, sir. Hadn't we better get the cattle aboard? It's terrible hot. They need water." Styles said.

"The hell. We'd never be able to get them aboard by nightfall. Very well, Styles, take some men from the loading and get the water set up." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Some men who were helping with loading the supplies aboard, were taken to help pump the water and cool off the cattle. The water was rather strong. It was beating against those who were actually spraying the cattle. A few of the men toppled into the water. Even Annabelle fell in. After the water was cut down, Matthews gave Annabelle a hand out of the water.

"Sorry Annabelle." Matthews said.

"It's all right, Mr.Matthews. I'm all right. Though I fear my clothes are wet."

For the rest of the day, everyone worked to load heavy sacks of grain and wheat aboard. It was growing rather late and nobody had eaten or had rested.

"That's enough. We'll start a fresh hold tomorrow. Well done men. Thank you for your efforts." Mr.Hornblower said.

Annabelle was far too excited to rest. Even though the threat of the Black Death still lingered over their heads. Annabelle could not help but think that this was one of the most exciting moments in her adventures. As she sat alone in a damped corner, her legs huddled together, Annabelle began to believe that somebody was probably missing her. Her parents. Annabelle got up and went to Mr.Hornblower. It was past ten at night, but Mr.Hornblower was studying for his exam. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." Mr.Hornblower said.

Annabelle entered Mr.Hornblower's tiny little room and saw it was covered with books and paper.

"Farleigh, I thought you would be asleep."

"No, sir. I came to ask if I could be able to borrow something from you, sir."

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Paper, sir."

"Paper?" Mr.Hornblower chuckled.

"I know it may seem rather absurd, sir, but I wished to write a notice. I've already been able to borrow the quill and ink from Mr.Tapling. However, he had no paper. So I come to you."

"Check the first drawer and remove nothing else."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle opened Mr.Hornblower's desk drawer and took sheets of paper. Just in case the letter to her parents went a bit too far. She saluted and left the room and then returned to her small resting area. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_So much has happened since the winter of 1794. I have grown up. _

_I cannot say how it happened or when it happened. It just merely happened._

_So many things have happened. Let me first say this. I miss you both and_

_I love you both terribly. To begin, I must say that I have had my fair_

_share of grief. Not losing one, but two of the most admirable men I_

_have met while on this adventure. The first being Lieutenant Edward Eccleston._

_He was a great man and very honorable. He knew who I was and chose to keep_

_it secret. Risking his own life for mine. Now, I can never repay nor have the chance_

_to share a conversation as two young lovers would. The second is Mr.Finch. He_

_died only recently from scurvy. Unforunately, the rations aboard the ship have been_

_drastically cut down and that has made us unable to eat a decent meal for several _

_months. One man, Mr.Bunting, has already been charged with mutiny and has _

_recieved a flogging as punishment. However, I cannot say that he did not deserve_

_it. He did. Mama, I do fear to say this, but I am beginning to miss your constant_

_interference. For I fear I need it. Against my better judgement, I fear to say_

_that I have fallen in love with a captain. His manner is intolerable and his personality_

_is solemn. Why, I'm not sure if this is simply an infatuation. None the less I fear that_

_I have sent him away. He had questioned me about mutiny and I defended all of my friends. _

_Bunting included. Now I see what a fool I have been. I want to apologize to him, Mama. However,_

_he has been transferred and I cannot see him again. Mr.Matthews, a friend of mine, claims that my_

_heart will heal. Then why does it continue to ache? Perhaps it could be a mere case of indigestion or_

_maybe my heart has been broken. Simply because I made a terrible error of judgement. However, I _

_must simply remember that I shall never see Captain Foster again and that my heart, over time, will heal. _

_I seem to be running out of ink. Remember that I love you both. _

_Your daughter,_

_Annabelle Elizabeth Williams_


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle woke up the next morning. She was still extremely tired but knew very well that more work had to be done on this morning. This included lifting the cattle aboard. To her surprise, Bunting was on deck and was helping with the chores. Annabelle went to Mr.Hornblower.

"Why isn't he below, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"We need every hand aboard. We have a long day ahead, Farleigh." Mr.Hornblower said.

"I know, sir. The labors today are rather difficult but..."

"What is it?"

"Can we trust him, sir? He committed mutiny. He should be locked in a brig or hanging by a noose. Instead, he's working."

"For now it's the only punishment I can offer. Besides, if he gets out of line. I'll see he is locked away for the remainder of the voyage. Do not speak of this to anyone else. Am I understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Go and help prepare the stables for the cattle."

"Very good, sir."

Annabelle went below to the stable area. Thankfully, Oldroy was with her and ready to help.

"How dangerous is this?" Annabelle asked.

"As long the cows stay above our heads and not on our bodies. We should be fine."

"Are you saying there is a fair chance that the cows could fall and..."

"Of course."

"How assuring."

Pretty soon, the cattle began to be lowered into the stable. After seven cows, Annabelle realized she was beginning to feel tired. This was probably how every man aboard felt at this moment. So she chose not to complain. Some time during the day, the Moors came to collect their gold. Which caused Mr.Tapling to become quite upset, as he didn't want the Moors to came aboard. So, they attached two ropes to one bucket and sent the gold that way. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at how desperate the Moors were to claim the gold for themselves. They were fighting over it like a bunch of children. Everyone laughed, but not Mr.Tapling.

"And what did they give us in return!" Mr.Tapling shouted.

Mr.Tapling turned towards the men, and they all stopped laughing. After the Moors left, it was time to get back to work. By sunset, everyone was growing weary. At least ten cows had come aboard. Annabelle wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Last one, men." Mr.Hornblower said.

Annabelle was relieved they were about to load the last cow aboard. When it was finally done, Annabelle felt like climbing into a nice warm hammock and sleeping for the entire week but in another way she felt as though she wanted to be on her feet for hours to come. It was as though her exhausation was a reward. Annabelle went to deck and scooped some water into a ladle, taking a small sip.

"Well done, Farleigh." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Thank you, sir. Though I believe the majority of gratitude should be to those who actually lifted the cattle aboard. Heavy things they are."

"Yes. I know. I just wanted to thank you personally. For not discussing our previous conversation with anyone else. Bunting especially."

"A promise is a promise, sir. I never break one."

"Can I ask another favor of you?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"I am a cabin boy, sir."

"Come with me."

Annabelle followed Mr.Hornblower to his quarters. At first, all he did was pace.

"This is going to sound rather absurd."

"Sir, I am a cabin boy. I am bound to perform any chore for any officer. No matter how ridiculous it may seem."

"I need you to help me study."

"For your exam, sir?"

"Yes."

"Many pardons, sir, but I am no more a lieutenant than you are. I have no knowledge of past weaponery, or anything of that sort. Perhaps, you could ask Matthews to assist you."

"He's going about his business. This is a direct order."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Terrific. Now, would you kindly pick up one of the books and see if you are able to come up with some sort of question."

Annabelle sighed and picked up one of the many books that laid on a table. She began to read through it and then stopped on a page.

"I have one! If you were in the middle of battle and the bowel had taken damage, and the captain was injured. What would be your course of action?"

"I...I would take charge?"

"According to this book. A lieutenant would take command but not before being sure that the captain is alive. If so, a lieutenant is suppose to send a seaman to the sick bay to fetch the doctor and then take complete command of the vessel if the captain is unable to perform his duties. If he is unable, you would not take full charge if you are a second lieutenant. Only first lieutenants are required to take command if the captain is either injured or killed in battle."

"I'll never be prepared in time."

"Come now, sir. Captain Foster saw something in you. A captain believes you are ready for a position as lieutenant. That must mean something."

"You are so positive, Mr.Farleigh. I wish all these men shared your positivity."

"In my opinon, sir. It's not about being positive. It's about courage. I know for certain, that all the men have courage."

"You mean if I have courage, then I will surely pass the exam?"

"You have done so many wonderful things, Mr.Hornblower. I keep believing that if we had not left Oran. What would've happen to those aboard the Indefatigable. You won a duel against Mr.Simpson. I have often heard that he was an expert marksman. Look at me. I cannot tell the bloody difference between a rifle and a pistol. One thing I shall not forget though. After Finch died, Bunting told me that you had come down from the Captain's quarters to offer Finch some food. No man. Not even the Captain with all his nobility. Would have been willing to share his rations with a dying man. Certainly not Mr.Tapling had he been aboard at the moment. I don't judge a man by actions, Mr.Hornblower. I judge them by heart. God willing if those on the board judge a man not only by knowledge but by heart as well. Then I have no doubts that you will be a lieutenant before the week is out."

"Thank you, Farleigh. You're dimissed."

Annabelle saluted and left Mr.Hornblower's room.

"What was that about?" Matthews asked.

"Nothing, Mr.Matthews. I was only doing a chore for Mr.Hornblower."

"Think you can help us swab the deck?"

"I'd be honored, Mr.Matthews."

Annabelle grabbed a mop and began to mop the deck. Suddenly, there was a foul smell in the air.

"Mr.Matthews, what is that infernal stinch?" Annabelle asked.

"The cattle, Annabelle."

"How charming."

"You'll get use to it."

Forunately, Mr.Hornblower to noticed the smell of the cattle dung and ordered some men to clean it up. Matthews, Annabelle, and Mr.Hornblower watched on. Afterwards, the Caroline set sail. For the rest of the day, Annabelle simply found herself becoming rather bored. Mr.Hornblower had no errands for her and everything else was in fine condition. Annabelle heard her stomach growl. It was so loud that Oldroy heard it.

"Hungry Annie?" Oldroy asked.

"Only a bit. I fear I missed breakfast."

"No worries. Mr.Hornblower said we're butchering a bull. It's going to be a feast."

"You mean we are going to eat some of the cattle?"

"It's going to be a good supper, it is."

"I fear I have never tasted meat. Not even in London."

"Not afraid, are you?"

"After battling grief and plague. Never."

Of course, at supper, Annabelle felt differently when she was handed a plate. All she was did was pick at the small bits of meat with her fingertips. Matthews noted this.

"Come on, Annabelle. Take a small bite." Matthews said.

"I will try, but I must be assured of one thing."

"What's that?" Oldroy asked.

"Did Mr.Styles have any part in cooking the meal?" Annabelle asked.

Styles shook his head. Annabelle laughed and took a small bite of the meat. To her surprise, it actually tasted good. Pretty soon, her plate was clear. Annabelle fell asleep shortly after supper, but during the night she was plagued with another nightmare.

_"Annabelle, come to me." Mrs.Williams said._

_Annabelle was in a field when she heard her mother calling for her._

_"Mama?"_

_"Anna, my dear girl." Mr.Williams said._

_"Papa!"_

_Annabelle began running through the field towards her parents. Pretty soon, her parents voices faded in the distance. _

_"No! Mama! Papa! Don't leave me!" _

_Annabelle stepped onto a log to see if she could see her parents. She soon saw her father._

_"Papa, I'm coming!"_

_Annabelle stepped off the log and her father was gone again. Soon the green grass became the blue ocean. She could see a lifeless Finch and Eccleston floating ontop of the surfaces. Then, her parents. Annabelle screamed and reached into the water._

In reality, Annabelle had walked onto deck and was standing on the edge of the ship. One foot was looming over the water. Annabelle was still asleep. Styles, who was on deck, spotted Annabelle about to fall to her death and quickly grabbed her. Annabelle began clawing at him and screaming. Styles got his hand over her mouth, but she still wouldn't stop screaming. Styles had no choice. He slapped the hysterical Annabelle clear across the face. Annabelle opened her eyes and saw Styles.

"Mr.Styles? Why am I on deck?" Annabelle asked.

"You were sleepwalking, Annabelle. Are you all right? You're terribly drenched."

"I just need. I just need to get below."

"Alright, alright come with me."

Styles led Annabelle below deck, her legs were terribly weak and she often had to lean on Styles for support. By the time they reached her hammock, Annabelle could hardly stand because she was too frail. Be it the exhaustion or the shock of her almost suicidal nightmare. Styles placed Annabelle in her hammock and covered her with a blanket.

"Mr.Styles, what is wrong with me? I know I miss my parents, but something was different about this nightmare. I saw Mr.Finch and Edward...It was so real."

"Hey, just sleep. You're in your hammock. We aren't going to let anything bad get to you. You'll see your parents soon."

"I do hope you're right, Mr.Styles. I do hope you're right."

With those words, Annabelle fell asleep. Matthews, who heard them coming below, went over to the hammock. He placed his hand on Annabelle's forehead.

"How is she?" Matthews asked.

"Poor girl. She misses her parents. A bit too much if you ask me."

"It's probably Finch. She was mighty close to him."

"She almost drowned, Matthews. I found her about to jump off the ship."

"Don't worry, Styles. I know Annabelle. Between grief, a broken heart, losing her lover, her parents being back in London. She's simply overwhelmed. Let time pass. Time is the only thing that can heal her."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, Matthews and Styles kept a close eye on Annabelle. Thankfully, her sleepwalking was only a one-time thing. She slept peacefully after that incident. Styles and Matthes agreed that they would never speak of Annabelle's sleepwalking. Pretty soon, the first week of quarantine had passed. So far, nobody had become sick. One day, Annabelle was going about her morning chores when she noticed one of the men on deck. He seemed terribly disoriented and his walking was uneven. Fearing it was the plague, Annabelle rushed to find help. She went to Mr.Tapling.

"Mr.Tapling, I fear you were right. The Black Death is here." Annabelle said.

"What are you moaning about, Mr.Farleigh?" Mr.Tapling asked.

Annabelle pointed the man out to Mr.Tapling.

"Good heavens. Keep him away from the crew. I'll send for Mr.Hornblower." Mr.Tapling said.

"Yes, sir."

With help from her friends, the men were kept away from the gentleman. Styles and Oldroy held pitch forks to the man and led him away from the crew. As they were about to attack and throw him overboard. Mr.Hornblower came to deck with Mr.Tapling.

"Belay that, Styles! Put that down!" Mr.Hornblower said.

Styles and Oldroy dropped their pitchforks. Mr.Hornblower approached the gentleman.

"Straighten yourself out, man." Mr.Hornblower said.

The man was hardly able to stand. Mr.Hornblower pulled him close to his face and then pushed him away.

"Put him where he belongs. In the hold with the rest of the stinking beasts!" Mr.Hornblower said.

Mr.Hornblower pushed the man to the ground. Everyone was confused.

"The man is drunk." Mr.Hornblower said.

Everyone had a good laugh. Most of the men tended to the drunken sot, while Mr.Tapling went to speak with Mr.Hornblower. After he walked away, Annabelle approached Mr.Hornblower.

"I apologize, sir. I had assumed it was the plague and I became afraid for the crew. Accept my apology."

"It was a simple mistake. Besides, it was the correct thing to do. Had it been the Plague, our lives would have been in danger."

"Well, I think of the crew as my family. I would have been a fool to let our lives stay at risk."

"Good man." Mr.Hornblower said.

Mr.Hornblower left Annabelle alone. Although she was still embarassed, Annabelle chose to forget her mistake. Soon, another week passed. As she and Oldroy worked, the cattle began making a horrible racket.

"Mr.Oldroy, what do you suppose is wrong with the cattle?"

"They're thirsty. Matthews will water them."

Unforunately, the cattle couldn't be watered. There was only enough water for three days and there was still a whole other week to serve quarantine. Not wanting to run low on water, Mr.Hornblower took some men ashore and to a stream where they could get some water for the cattle. Annabelle could feel the cool water seep between her toes as she stepped into the stream to fetch a bucket of water. All she could hear was the sound of the running water that flowed gently in the stream. Although it was peaceful and Annabelle enjoyed being on land. She did not enjoy the fact that Bunting was also present. Suddenly, guns began firing. Everyone ran to hide behind rocks and trees. Annabelle was hidden with Oldroy. Annabelle spoke, but it was in a hushed whisper.

"I've never been on the front before. Mr.Oldroy, I am frightened."

"Stay calm, Annie. It will be over soon."

Soon, there were more guns. Annabelle looked down and saw her pistol was in her holister.

"Are you sure?" Oldroy asked.

"I can do it." Annabelle said.

Annabelle cocked her pistol and placed her finger on the trigger, simply waiting to fire. During her wait, she saw Bunting run off with Mr.Hornblower chasing after him.

"You coward." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle, pay attention!" Oldroy said.

Annabelle turned her attention back towards the battle. Suddenly, a Spanish soldier came running at her. Frightened, Annabelle didn't know how to act.

"Fire the pistol!" Oldroy said.

Annabelle closed her eyes and placed her finger on the trigger of her pistol. She fired once, before she heard a loud groan followed by a thud. Annabelle opened her eyes and saw the soldier had been shot to death. Oldroy quickly placed his pistol back in his holister.

"Oh, I did it!" Annabelle said.

"Good job." Oldroy said.

The battle only lasted about ten minutes. Two Spanish soldiers were killed, and the other three had chose to fled. There were only two Marines that were killed, and one was wounded but alert. Soon after, it was time to fill the barrels with the water that was collected. Halfway into filling the barrels, Annabelle saw Mr.Hornblower coming down from a hill and carrying something in his arms. As Annabelle drew closer, she realized it was a body. It was Bunting. He was dead. His shirt stained with blood. Mr.Hornblower seemed solemn.

"Did the Spanish do this?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes." Mr.Hornblower said.

Soon, two men took Bunting from Mr.Hornblower's arms. Annabelle chose not to grieve for Bunting. She simply continued to fill the barrels and helped move them down to the beach. Upon arriving, everybody saw another ship right next to the Caroline. Annabelle knew the ship. Captain Foster had mentioned it. It was the Dreadnought. Captain Foster's ship. Soon, Annabelle noticed a small boat that was also in the ocean.

"What the hell is that boat doing?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

Matthews peered through the telescope and was shocked by what he saw.

"They've got a nice couple of beefs in there, sir." Matthews said.

Mr.Hornblower took the telescope from Matthews and saw that he was right.

"Quick. After her."

Everyone piled into the longboat and pursued the small boat. Angered by the theft, Mr.Hornblower lifted his rifle and fired it off. The small boat stopped rowing.

"Return the supplies to my ship!" Mr.Hornblower said.

"Do you have a problem, Mr.Hornblower?" A voice asked.

Everybody looked up to see Captain Foster standing aboard the Dreadnought.

"With respect, sir, you have no right to these supplies."

"Indeed. By whose judgement, sir?"

"We are a plague ship, sir."

"I'm aware of that, Mr.Hornblower, but your quarantine is almost over. I'm you can spare me a few head of cattle."

"The quarantine has a week to run, sir. We cannot be certain we are clear. The cattle must be returned to my ship and these hands shall accompany them."

"Now surely you can give me these two scrawny beasts, Mr.Hornblower."

"My duty is to see that the fleet is protected from the Black Death, sir."

"What about your duty to a superior officer, sir?"

Mr.Hornblower seemed slightly annoyed by Captain Foster. Still, he continued to debate with him.

"I know my duty, sir, but it also lies with the lives of the men."

"I will not barter with you, Mr.Hornblower. You will surrender your supplies or I will take them by force, if neccessary."

For awhile, Mr.Hornblower pondered before answering Captain Foster.

"Then the supplies are yours, sir and the responsibility is yours also."

Mr.Hornblower turned his attention back towards the crew.

"Pull for the Caroline."

The longboat began rowing towards the Caroline. As they rowed away, Annabelle could hear Captain Foster shout something but it was barely audible. When everyone was back aboard the Caroline, Bunting was placed in a body bag and was prepared for burial at sea. Annabelle refused to watch Bunting's body been thrown into the ocean as if it were nothing but thilf. She stayed below deck and laid in her hammock. Soon, Matthews came below.

"Is it over?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes."

"Nobody deserves to die, Mr.Matthews. I can only say that I will not miss Mr.Bunting. Does that mean I'm wicked?"

"No. I never cared for Bunting, but we both know it is a pity."

"It is. What hurts me most is what Captain Foster has done. I never thought he would resort to this. I held him in such high regards."

"This is war, Annabelle. Desperation is always a factor during war."

"Even so. He's a captain. He could've done something else. Why, if he and his crew feast on the cattle and they are infected with the plague. I'm not sure if I would be able to bare it."

"They are smart men. Until the week has passed, I'm sure they won't even lay a hand on the cattle."

"You're right. There is something else, however, that has made my mind uneasy."

"What is it?"

"I wish to apologize to Captain Foster."

"Why?"

"Our last encounter was not a pleasant one. I want to apologize for my terrible behavior."

"He accused us of mutiny. You can't regret that."

"I don't, Mr.Matthews. Still I cannot help but feel as though I am carrying weight on my shoulders. It shall only be lifted once I apologize. Though I fear that I have no way."

"Then don't search for a way. Captain Foster is nothing but a thief. You are much better, Annabelle. Now try to rest."

"Yes, Mr.Matthews."

Annabelle tried to fall asleep, knowing she would never be rid of the weight on her shoulders.

A week later, the crew of the Caroline found themselves back aboard the Indefatigable. Annabelle could hardly contain her sense of excitement. Being back aboard the Indefatigable, was almost like being back in her own home. While wondering below deck, she passed by Mr.Hornblower who was speaking to Lieutenant Bracegirdle about the examination.

"Will it effect the exam?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"Captain Foster is a mean ol' sot, but he's fair. He won't judge you on one simple debate."

Annabelle smiled and raced off. She found Matthews and kissed him on the cheek.

"A bit starry eyed, aren't you."

"I am, Mr.Matthews. It seems as though my problems have been solved."

"Really?"

"Yes. Captain Foster is to give Mr.Hornblower his exam. I will simply ask Mr.Hornblower if I could join him on his journey and then after the examination I will take Captain Foster aside and offer him my apology."

"Mr.Hornblower wouldn't allow that."

"He will. I can persuade him. "

"Are you sure he'll listen?"

"Yes."

The next evening, Annabelle went to Mr.Hornblower and tried to persuade him. She was shocked by response.

"No. I cannot allow that."

"Mr.Hornblower, I know that I ask alot. Yet, you will need moral support. I can offer that to you."

"The exam hall is only for acting lieutenants."

"Then I will stay outside. I'm a very patient lad."

"I still don't believe..."

"If anything were to go wrong. You have my complete consent to throw me overboard."

"Very well. You may come."


	8. Chapter 8

Annabelle woke the next morning when Mr.Hornblower shook her by the shoulder.

"On your feet, Farleigh. Get yourself a new shirt and breeches."

Annabelle opened her eyes and saw that he had no shirt on.

"Sir, what's happened to your shirt?"

"I can't find a shirt. Now, please change your clothes and we can be on our way."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Mr.Hornblower left Annabelle alone. She got to her feet and changed into a fresh shirt before fixing her hair into a ponytail. She turned to Oldroy who seemed to be carving something.

"Well Mr.Oldroy, I'm ready. Do you think I look well?"

"Well enough."

"Is something the matter?"

"Why apologize to the likes of Foster. He stole from us, Annie!"

"Mr.Oldroy..."

Annabelle sat next to Oldroy and took his hand.

"You and the others are my most valued friends. So, if you are angered by a crime then I am as well. What Captain Foster did was wrong. I cannot excuse what he did. It was wrong, but I was wrong as well. I defended Bunting and I argued with Captain Foster. Now, I see I was wrong. I must apologize to him. Cattle or no cattle."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't think I ever loved him. It was nothing but an infatuation and I see that now. Nevertheless, I must ask for his forgiveness."

"All right. All right, I understand."

Annabelle kissed Oldroy on the cheek and went to deck where Mr.Hornblower was waiting. As Annabelle and Mr.Hornblower began rowing away from the Indefatigable. They could clearly a loud "Huzzah!" being let out for Mr.Hornblower. It took about an hour before they arrived on land and in Gibraltar. In the waiting hall, there were many hopeful Acting Lieutenants. Minutes passed by and then hours, pretty soon there was only two people in the waiting hall. Mr.Hornblower and Annabelle. Moments before Mr.Hornblower was about to take his exam, Annabelle decided it was time for some much-needed encouragement.

"Do you wish for me to question you, sir?"

"No, Farleigh."

"I see no reason for you to be nervous, sir. You'll pass your exam. I know you will."

After those words, Mr.Hornblower went into the examination hall. Annabelle paced while waiting for the exam to finish. It only took four minutes before Mr.Hornblower came running down the hall, followed by Captain Foster and two other men. Annabelle ran to catch up.

"Captain Foster, what's happened?"

"A fireship, Mr.Farleigh."

After realizing what he said, Captain Foster turned to Annabelle in complete surprise.

"Farleigh, what in God's sake are you doing in Gibraltar?"

"I was invited, sir. By Mr.Hornblower. I needed to offer my sincere apologies for my behavior while you were aboard the Indefatigable."

"Mr.Farleigh, inside a cabin and safely aboard a ship then I would be most honored to accept your apology. However, at the moment, I must focus on steering that damnable fireship clear away from any fleet in the open ocean."

"Yes, sir."

The five of them ran down to the docks. Annabelle could now see exactly where the fireship was heading. It was heading straight for the Indefatigable. When the longboats started rowing, at first they were heading for the Calypso, a ship that was captained by Captain Hammond, one of the men in charge of the exams. However, even Captain Foster could see that the Indefatigable needed help. When they arrived at the fireship, Captain Foster insisted that he'd be the one to jump aboard and steer it away from the Indefatigable.

"Let me go, sir. The Indefatigable is my ship." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Be my guest, Mr.Hornblower. Be my guest." Captain Foster said.

Mr.Hornblower literally jumped aboard the fireship. Annabelle knew it would not be wise to follow him, but the Indefatigable was her ship as well and her friends were aboard. She could not let them die. She had to help Mr.Hornblower. Annabelle carefully grabbed onto a net and climbed aboard the fireship.

"Farleigh, no!" Captain Foster cried.

Not wanting any harm to come to Annabelle, Captain Foster climbed aboard the fireship.

"We've got to get to that wheel." Captain Foster said.

Mr.Hornblower grabbed a couple of blankets.

"Take these, sir." Mr.Hornblower said.

Mr.Hornblower and Captain Foster went to the helm to steer it away from the Indefatigable. Annabelle, however, wanted to keep the sails secure. So she stood near the sail to be sure it did not hit the Indefatigable. Because she knew that was one way the fire could spread quickly. Pretty soon, she realized that her lungs were beginning to fill with smoke. Pretty soon, after the fire ship was clear away from the Indefatigable, Annabelle fainted.

When Annabelle woke up, she was in her hammock and covered by at least four blankets. Her hair was wet as was her clothes. She had no idea what had happened, but she had a pretty good idea upon seeing that her feet were wrapped in bandages. Matthews was laying in a chair next to her hammock.

"Mr.Matthews, what happened?" Annabelle asked.

Matthews woke up and seemed happy to see Annabelle was alert.

"Thank the Lord. I thought we lost you."

"Wh-What do you mean? I was aboard a fireship with Captain Foster and Mr.Hornblower. I fainted but that was it."

"Your feet are burned, you had a terrible cough, and you could've caught a death of cold!"

"I had no choice, Mr.Matthews, it was our ship that would've burned. I had to help somehow."

Matthews hugged Annabelle.

"I know. I'm sorry for my behavior. I just don't know what I would've done if you had died."

"Is Mr.Hornblower all right?"

"He's fine. Although, he didn't pass his exam."

"How terrible. What of Captain Foster? Was he injured?"

"He's well enough. The captain wanted to see you if you felt you were able."

"I am. Just give me a hand up."

Annabelle was helped up by Matthews. She carefully stood on the floor and slowly made her way to deck. Although her feet felt incredibly sore, the feeling faded. She entered Captain Pellew's cabin where he was looking through papers.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Mr.Farleigh. I trust you feel well?"

"Aye, sir. Matthews said that you wanted to see me."

"Indeed. You have been in my services for two years now."

"A remarkable two years, sir."

"Your actions the other day would have ended your life as well as the lives of Captain Foster and Mr.Hornblower. Nevertheless, it has proved your bravery. I judge a man by his actions, Mr.Farleigh. So, I've chosen to give you a rather important rank. You're a sailor now, Farleigh."

"A sailor? Are you sure, sir?"

"On more than one occasion you have proved yourself worthy of the rank. Mind you, it's not percisely a large step up but until you are older I fear it is the best I can offer."

"Sir, I'm honored, but are you sure that I'm ready?"

"Will you stop questioning my judgement, man! Now, go change out of those clothes and prepare yourself for your new tasks."

"Aye, aye, sir. Thank you, sir."

Annabelle saluted and left the cabin. She ran below deck and found her friends, they all tried to ask her questions at once. She hushed them.

"Captain Pellew told me that I'm ready to become a sailor."

"Annie, that's terrific!"

"Congratluations, Annabelle." Styles said.

"Thank you, Mr.Styles. Oh, I feel so terribly anxious. I hope I can make Captain Pellew proud."

"You've already made us proud. Very proud." Matthews said.

"I just hope I can rely on all of you. For strength and for support. Say you will all protect me?"

"You don't have to ask us, Annie."

Later in the day, Annabelle was taking watch on the anchors when Mr.Hornblower came from behind her.

"I've heard about your new position. My congratluations, Farleigh."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"No, sir. You cannot be certain of anything in the middle of such a terrible time. All I can say is...I hope I will do His Majesty proud. That's all I can hope for."

_So Annabelle is now a sailor. This doesn't mean that her trials are over, however. Infact, they've only begun. I hope you look forward to following Annabelle on her new adventure. An adventure that will test her friendship with Oldroy and make her experience a feeling she has never felt. Jealousy. _


End file.
